Let's Talk About Sext, Baby
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Kyou decides to get a little frisky and wants to try something new with Haru. M for swearing & sexual/explicit situations. Please forgive the title. XD


Title: Let's Talk About Sext, Baby

Author: Keir

Rating: M for swearing and sexual situations/explicit scenes

The Gist of Things: Kyou decides to get a little frisky and wants to try something new with Haru.

A/N: I dunno why, but I'm so amused by the idea of Kyou and Haru sexting. XD This was just going to be a little snippet that I would add to "The Stories of You & Me," but it kinda just grew a mind of its own, so I just made it into a full-fledged story. I'm still working on all my chapter stories, but it's slow going, and I figured uploading something is better than nothing if the creative mood strikes, so please forgive me. :) Also, FF is weird with symbols, so the texts got to have sort of wonky ones. Ah, well.

Also, please don't hate me for the title. XD That stupid song popped into my head and then I couldn't make it stop, pfft.

:: = Kyou's texts

/= Haru's texts

* * *

><p>Kyou bit his lip; he was having second thoughts. He stared down at the cell phone in his hand, his thumb hovering above the Send key as he hesitated. Gods, he was acting so stupid! He had almost resolved to delete it, but then he shifted and the fabric of his pants rubbed against his need.<p>

That decided it for him. He pressed Send.

::I'm horny.

His heart sped up as soon as the message was sent. He berated himself as panic set in. What a ridiculous message, he never should have sent it, what was he thinking, he had never done something like this, stupid, stupid, stupid...!

The cell phone vibrated, setting his heart to racing. He was half filled with dread, half anticipation. Finally, he brought himself to look.

/Mm, baby, you hard?

If he hadn't already been at attention, he would be now. He shifted on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure; it only served to drive him crazier.

::Yeah. You?

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

/Yeah. You touching yourself?

Kyou bit his lip again.

::Not yet.

He was so hard now that it hurt.

/Touch yourself for me, baby.

There was no way he could be hornier. He rolled onto his back. His hand moved slowly under his shirt and then delved into his pants and under the waistband of his boxers. His fingers were tickled by the coarse hair between his legs as he grasped his hardness. The anticipatory breath he had been holding whooshed out.

/You doing it?

Kyou stroked himself slowly with one hand as he typed a reply with the other.

::yeah, u?

/In public. Can't.

The cat felt a moment of disappointment before his phone vibrated again.

/Stroke the head for me.

Kyou licked his lips as his fingers rubbed at the head of his cock, spreading the precum that was beginning to well from the tip around. His fingers slicked over the smooth flesh now, moving faster. His body tensed at the sensation.

/Feel good?

::yeah

/I wish I was there to taste you. Taste yourself for me?

Kyou's brow furrowed at the odd request, but nonetheless he slid his hand from his pants and brought it upward. The tip of his tongue darted out, pink and moist, to lap up his own precum.

/How does it taste?

::salty

/Wish I was there to taste it, baby. Do something else for me?

Kyou's hips hitched at the thought of Hatsuharu tasting him. In his mind he imagined those devilish chocolate eyes staring up as he put his mouth around his lover's cock.

::yeah

Kyou occupied himself while waiting for the next text by rubbing himself through his jeans. This felt so dirty, so exciting. They had never done something like this before.

/Get an ice cube and rub it on your dick.

He read the sentence and then read it again, completely disgruntled. What the hell was Haru thinking? His hand left the crotch of his pants as he typed a flurry of letters.

::Are you fucking serious?

/You don't have to. I just thought we were getting kinky.

The cat stared balefully at the little glowing screen. No, no way. Never in a million years would he...!

/It would really turn me on if you did.

Kyou bit his lip at that. The thought of his lover hard, the way the bulge in his pants would look at that moment, briefly hazed his thoughts. Haru had always been a little weird, but this was just...

But if it would turn his lover on... Haru always looked a certain way when he was riled up; that placid face would turn feral and he was so much more aggressive. The thought of those pale hands working him, grabbing him...

He supposed he could do something weird this one time for his lover.

::Okay, but you freaking owe me!

/Don't worry, baby. I'll pay you back.

As he crossed from the bedroom to the kitchen, he stripped off his pants, discarding them on the floor. After fishing an ice cube from the freezer, he settled on the couch. Hooking his thumb under the waistband of his boxers, he pulled them down, exposing his length. He sucked in a breath, trying to brace himself for what he was about to do. With the ice cube cupped in his palm, he wrapped his hand around his length.

His body arched as he yowled. It was so cold that it fucking _hurt_! His dick felt like it was burning. His hand rubbed up and down rapidly, trying to disperse the feeling; he only succeeded at making more flesh icy cold. He thrashed as he stroked, torn between the pleasure of the touch and trying to get away from the burning freeze. As it melted, he felt the water trickle down over his balls, and his hand slicked faster, gliding over his flesh.

Before he knew it, the entirety of the ice cube had melted. He leaned back against the sofa, breathing hard. His cock still tingled; the skin was flushed red from the abuse. As he came down from the high of pain mixed with pleasure, he reached for his phone. He had missed a text message.

/Are you doing it?

::I did.

/How did it go?

Kyou growled. His cock was throbbing, each pulse of blood making it quiver.

::It was okay, I guess. Any other weird requests or can I get back to jacking off like a normal person?

/Well...there was this fantasy I had...

Kyou clenched his jaw; his curiosity was peaked and yet he was also wary of what the next request might be. Curiosity won out, though. The thought of Hatsuharu fantasizing about him made his lust stir again. With a sigh, he gave in.

::What is it?

/I'd love it if you would rub against something until you cum, maybe like the doorway.

The cat's fingers tightened on his phone. What had gotten into his big, dumb lover today? Normally anything sexual between them was straightforward, but now Kyou felt like he had opened Pandora's box, and it was full of freaky inclinations.

/I'd love to think of you doing that and calling my name. I'd love to see the way your ass moves.

Kyou flushed upon reading that. Honestly, what had gotten into Haru! He had never thought the ox would be so open; his lover barely even said a word during actual sex.

/Imagine I'm there watching you do it.

His lip was taking so much abuse today as he bit it again. "Shit," he muttered as he realized he had already made up his mind to try it.

Standing, he tucked himself back into his boxers and crossed to the bedroom doorway. A blush coloured his cheeks as he wrestled with his embarrassment; he reminded himself that no one else was there. Besides, if he felt too stupid, he would just text Haru back and tell him he didn't want to do it and the stupid cow could just deal with it!

His breath hitched as his hardness first came into contact with the wood, cool through the cotton material of his boxers. His hips moved tentatively at first, testing the new feeling, and his cock responded well. He began to build a rhythm, muscles flexing to bring himself pleasure.

Tan fingers curled along the edge of the door frame; he rested his cheek against it as well. He was breathing roughly now, tension building. He glanced through his lashes at the sofa, imagining Haru was sitting there watching him. The ox's eyes would be like dark chocolate, staring so intently. What would he want to see? The cat peeled off his shirt; the wood was chilly against his flesh. He rolled his hips; Haru would love to see him move like that.

Eyes falling shut, he lost himself in the feeling. His hands lifted up to grasp the top of the door frame as he rutted against it. He was burning up, yearning for release. Finally, he let go of his last bit of restraint.

"Haru," he moaned, softly at first. As his excitement built, he grew bolder. "Haru." His release was building; it was only a matter of time. "Haru!"

"Kyou."

At first the cat thought he had imagined that smooth voice, but then he opened his eyes. Even then, it took a few moments for his brain to catch up. "Haru," he repeated, this time in shock.

"Kyou," the ox repeated as well, one brow raised. His tall, lanky form stood across the room next to the front door. His face held its usual serenity, brown eyes unreadable. "Are you in heat or something?"

The cat tensed in embarrassment, fingers clenching. "I was only doing this for you!" he snapped irritably.

"You went into heat for me?"

Kyou opened his mouth to retort then shut it as he noticed the tiniest smirk on his lover's face. "You're fucking with me!" he growled.

"No." Pale fingers lifted to the ox's collar and began unbuttoning his shirt. "But I plan to be fucking with you very soon."

The cat's pulse raced as the ox's shirt fell to the floor. His eyes were that dark chocolate now, his face feral with lust. Kyou felt himself go weak at that look. Hatsuharu was coming toward him, stripping out of his pants. As always, he was going commando, and his impressive length stood erect between his legs, swaying as he moved. "Take those off," he commanded, voice husky.

As soon as Kyou got his boxers off, Hatsuharu was on him. Pale fingers grasped tan arms; the ox yanked the cat close. His mouth was ravenous, tongue aggressive. Kyou moaned against the onslaught, burying his fingers in black and white locks. Hatsuharu bit his lover's already-bruised lip; as the older man cried out, those pale hands moved to grasp the backs of tan thighs. The fingers dug in without remorse and suddenly the cat was hoisted into the air. Kyou tugged at the fistfuls of hair in his hands in surprise as his legs locked around pale waist. Sometimes he forgot that his lover really was as strong as an ox.

Without a word, Hatsuharu moved them into the bedroom, their mouths never ceasing their movement against each other. Hatsuharu tumbled them onto the tiny twin bed with its mussy sheets. Kyou moaned, hips writhing upward. He was so glad Haru had come to surprise him that even the previous shame with the ice cube was forgiven.

The ox tried to pull back but the cat still had fingers entangled in his hair. Impatiently and with a firm grip, he pushed tan arms down. Hatsuharu spat on his hand then briefly ran it over the head of his cock, and Kyou knew that was all the preparation he was like to get. Then the ox positioned himself and was pushing in.

Kyou grunted, arching, and tried to grab hold of the other man, but the ox held him down. He bared his teeth at the pain of initial penetration; his lover stared down at him with lust, saying nothing.

The cat's breathing picked up as the ox fully sheathed himself. He shifted his hips, urging Hatsuharu to move; they had coupled enough that it didn't take Kyou long to adjust. The younger man didn't need any more urging as his hips pulled back then plunged forward again. Those strong hands kept the cat pinned down by his shoulders, his weight driving the older man into the mattress below. The ox plowed forward single-mindedly with the slap of flesh against flesh, Kyou's legs splayed around his hips.

Kyou shifted his hips, trying to get his lover deeper. He grunted with the thrusts, body accepting the intrusion easily now. Ruby eyes stared up into chocolate, speaking volumes silently to each other of lust and love and adoration. Hatsuharu canted his hips and Kyou cried out softly as his sweet spot was hit. The ox rumbled a wordless pleased sound, fingers digging harder into Kyou's skin.

The cat pushed hard against the hold on him, loving the feeling of those strong hands on him. His cock slapped against his stomach as the ox plowed into him. The pressure was building relentlessly as his prostate was hit once, twice, three times. His hand traveled toward his need but his lover shifted and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. "Let me touch," he begged.

Hatsuharu growled, an inarticulate rumble of dissent. His fingers tightened their grip as the cat began to thrash and mewl beneath him. It inflamed his passion as he rode the older man, his release fast approaching. He rammed forward hard until Kyou was grunting with the force, and then he let himself go, allowing his tensed muscles to go lax.

Kyou took the opportunity to work his hand free and touch himself. Hatsuharu groaned, deep and masculine, the same groan he always made at release, the same one that always made Kyou insane with want. He felt the ox's cock swell inside him and the first wet flood of seed within. He had barely begun stroking himself, but the look of his lover's face as he came—so soft and loving, dark eyes dreamy—was enough to set him off. He gasped, felt his testicles tighten, and then he was cumming as his hand mauled his head. Soon his belly and fingers were coated in white.

His breathing slowing, Kyou's gaze met his lover's. Hatsuharu smiled down at him, face warm and sleepy and oh-so charming. Kyou felt his heart flutter.

Then the ox spoke for the first time since getting Kyou out of his boxers. "When I came in and saw you like that... You looked amazing," he rumbled, voice deep and relaxed. "I've never seen you look sexier."

Kyou blushed as his lover moved to lay down half on top of him, pale skin slick with sweat. The ox laid kisses on the cat's neck. "You surprised me," the cat grumbled, still a bit embarrassed. "But... I'm glad you liked it."

Hatsuharu's eyes had closed and his breathing was slowing toward sleep. "I didn't mean to surprise you," he murmured, warm breath tickling over the cat's neck. "I would have called to tell you I was coming over, but I forgot my phone at home."

The cat's eyes had been falling shut. It took his mind a moment to process the words, but when it did, his eyes shot open. "You _what_?" his voice rasped.

The ox felt the shift in his boyfriend's disposition, the tensing of the body beneath him. He raised up on his forearms so he could look into the cat's fiery eyes. "Kyou?" Hatsuharu's brow furrowed with concern as he brushed his knuckles over his lover's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I should have known. You never call me 'baby'!" Kyou snarled, the rage building.

Hatsuharu blinked, frowned. "Did you want me to call you baby?" he asked, uncertain in the face of the sudden mood swing.

The cat snarled, though his anger wasn't directed at the ox. He wiggled out from beneath his boyfriend and arrowed for his phone. "I'm going to freaking _kill_ him!"

Hatsuharu tilted his head, warm brown eyes questioning as they followed Kyou's backside. "Kill who?"

–

Skinny legs ending in pink-socked feet kicked through the air to the rhythm of bubbly J-Pop music. The sound of kittens mewing in a cute ringtone interrupted his perusal of a magazine. Reaching up, he pulled the earbuds from his mp3 player out and reached for his phone.

"Helloooo~!"

"Momiji, you little _bastard_!" The boy had to move the phone away from his ear, the shouting was so loud. "I know it was you! Wait till I get my hands on you; I swear I'm going to skin you alive!"

The boy twirled a blond lock of hair around his fingers. "Well that's not very nice, Kyou-kun."

"That shit wasn't funny, you brat!"

Momiji rolled onto his side, a diminutive smile on his lips. "Oh my, you almost sound embarrassed, Kyou-kun!" He giggled at the strangled, angry noise on the other end of the phone, knowing he had hit his mark.

The cat snarled. "You little fuc—!" The angry sentence was cut off and there was briefly the sound of tussling.

"Momiji."

The rabbit grinned upon hearing the ox's calm tone. "Haru!"

Hatsuharu wasted no time. "'Miji, what did you do to Kyou?"

The blonde could hear the cat shouting epithets and insisting that the ox get off him and let him up. "Oh, he did everything to himself," the rabbit said with laughter in his voice. "I didn't know Kyou-kun liked to write such _dirty_ texts. I only wrote him back because I knew you would take good care of him when you got there," Momiji purred. The doorbell rang and the rabbit cut off any response the ox might have had. "I have to go now! Oh, and by the way, I think you should ask Kyou-kun how much he likes ice cubes. Bye bye~!"

He hung up and rolled off the bed, bouncing to his feet. He dashed toward the sound of the bell, skidding along the wood floor, and flung the door open. He put on his cutest pout. "You're late." He waited while charcoal eyes devoured his body, which other than his pink socks and a pair of pink panties with white bunnies on it, was naked.

"Momiji, you shouldn't answer the door dressed like that. What if there had been some pervert on the other side?"

"I'm pretty certain there _was _a pervert there." The rabbit smiled wickedly as he grabbed the older man's tie, pulling him into the apartment. A nimble hand traveled to the front of those panties, fondling the bulge there. Momiji gasped and moaned. "See?"

"Are we alone?"

"Ye—" The rabbit couldn't even finish the word before the hand on him worked his pink-covered hardness relentlessly. His small hands clung to the other man's suit. "Ahh, 'Gure!"

The dog smiled indolently, hand traveling behind to squeeze one small, pert butt cheek. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" he asked, voice rough with desire.

Momiji fluttered his lashes coquettishly. "I'd love that," he said, breathless. He plastered himself to his lover's body, disappointed that all those clothes were in the way. "Kyou-kun really got me going and I need you to finish me."

Shigure raised a brow, face unable to mask his surprise. "Kyou?"

"Mm." Momiji grabbed hold of the dog's tie again and began pulling him toward the bedroom. "I'll tell you all about it if you make me cum."

Shigure smirked lasciviously. "You've got a deal." He shut the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
